So Help Me ptI
by Tick Tock
Summary: AU fic. X-over between FS/SG-1/JAG. It can be done!!


'So help me...'  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't own any of 'em. It's just my insatiable imagination playing around.  
  
Rating: PG, for the time being.  
  
Setting: AU/Crossover. A few weeks after Unrealized realities, and Kansas did not happen. J.C. got back to Moya from his interview with Einstein.  
  
This is a crossover 'tween FS/SG-1 & JAG. I know. Don't want to hear it!! Jejeje  
  
  
Chpt I'You're the frelling expert!'  
  
They'd all gone down 'dirt-side' this time around.   
  
The planet in question was a harmless looking C-type out in the boonies. Hehehehe. Make that one of the farthest, less transited corners of Tormented Space. It wasn't even a proper commerce planet to beguin with. More like a replenishment outpost for food and fuel. Your garden variety 'galactic-gas-station', if you will.  
  
With all these factors to back his stubbornness and natural gift for rethoric, John had argued their need for an actual break. A real chance to walk on solid ground and breathe some non-processed air for a change.   
  
It was a sign of just how taxing the past few monens had been that he met so little in the way of resistance from his friends. His very own 'jerry Springer' kind of family. Not to say everything had been bad during that time. Ever since his unrequested science-class with Einstein a few weekens ago, he and Aeryn had reached a plateau in their relationship. They met somewhere inbetween their pain and mistrust, where all they had left was the undeniable love they felt for the other. Where the only direction they could head on was forward.  
  
So, all things considered, things were actually better than they had been in along time. And the prospect of an honest-to-god barbeque made it al that much better. Thing were defenitely looking up. Yes siree.   
  
As for the planet itself, it was sparsedly populated. A very lush place with a couple of major cities in each of its three continents. The one outstanding feature Trakk'tari, for that was the name the natives gave to their little green house of a planet, was its archeological value. The otherwise insignificant mudball was an obliged place of pilgrimage for every selfrespecting historian and archeologist within a fifteen solar system radius. Which seemed very fine and dandy to Crichton, but did nothing to alleviate the feeling that the more people which arrived from the neighboring sectors whilst they were in-system meant there were all that many more chances for someone to recognize them and give them trouble they were not looking for. Oh well, no use fretting about it 'till it happened anyway.   
  
Once they all got on the ground, everyone wanted to try the local cuisine and entertainment in various degrees. Chiana had her patented 'I'm-up-to-no-good' look set on autopilot, Rugel had already managed to annoy several of the spacedock's maintenance crews and D'Argo was spoiling for a good ole' fashionned drinking bout.   
  
It seemed as if the only one of their mötley crew acting out of character was Aeryn, because for once she wasn't hunting for the weapon-of-the-week. But if there was any change at all, it was in intensity. She wasn't looking for a new addition to their ever growing armory, true. On the way to this system she'd picked up a rumour on the local constabulary's form of "hands-on" law enforcement. And she intended to check it out. /Great!!/ Thouhgt John. /maybe she'll learn a wholly innovative way of delivering a Pantak Jab and she'l ask me to spot for her. Joy!/  
  
As always, Crichton has gravitated to Aeryn's side. Because that's what John Crichton did. He stood by Aeryn Sun. No matter where, no matter how. And most recently, no matter why. /You're here to enjoy yourself, John. And she's with you this time. Which is more than you had before, so let. it. rest./  
  
As fun as accompanying his favourite former PK was (Specially if he lagged behind just a little and got to enjoy the best view in the known universe. Did she... yes! Oh, yes, she knew. And she was enjoying it, the little...), he just wasn't all that interested in the latest version of galactic martial arts. He was much more intrigued by whatever made this particular planet the Mecca of archaeologists all over the neighbouring systems. So after two full arns of observing the local rent-a-cops go at it, complete with technical appreciations from the knowledgeable Miss Sun and running copmmentary on his part, which earned him more than one withering look and an occasional dazzling smile, he managed to convince Aeryn to take a little sidetrip and peek at the famous but obscure digs.  
  
***  
  
/Scholars are the same all over,/ He mused. /no matter what age, gender or race, apparently./   
  
The excavation site was swarming with all sorts of beings, moving around in little groups, examining this or that feature of the building and theorizing about its purpose. They seemed so completely absorbed by their surroundings that John and Aeryn had to avoid colidong with an absent looking archaeologist more than once as they approached the center of all that attention. 'Sunshine, please tell me I never behave like that?'   
  
Aeryn just shrugged, smiled and looking at him sideways deadpanned. 'All the time, John. All the time.'  
  
The building in question was a rectangular structure covered in weather beaten and faded murals at the end of a column lined avenue. Suddenly, John was overcome by a disturbing feeling of dejà vú. /Now where have I seen this before?/  
  
***  
  
TBC 


End file.
